


Handsy

by AngelWilliams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bruises, Couch Sex, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/pseuds/AngelWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's frustrated, and Dan can't keep his damn hands to himself. It leads to...<em>things</em> happening on the grump couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill on Tumblr for an anon. I liked the way it turned out, so up on here it goes after a tweak or two. This is pure sin...

“You know what, fuck this shit. Next time on Game Grumps, Dan is going to get utterly fucking destroyed,” Arin grumbles into the mic, breath catching softly as Dan presses his thumb firmly against the outline of his cock, dragging slowly across the fabric, and Arin’s hips twitch. His gaze is immediately focused on Dan, glaring daggers, and Dan just moves his hand away, feigning innocence.

This little game of his had been going on for what felt like hours, but it was probably three or four episodes at most. Arin would focus on the game they were playing and take his attention off of Dan, and once his guard was down Dan would sneakily slide a hand to his crotch, teasing him through his sweatpants. It had started off a little more innocently, Dan groping his leg, kneading the soft skin of his thigh through the fabric, but each time Dan did it he moved a little higher, and, well, here we are. Dan’s straight up palming his dick now.

“What? Dude, what are you actually talking about? I’m not even playing,” Dan points out with a laugh. There’s a moment of silence where Dan looks directly at Arin, meeting his glare head on as a downright devious smirk slowly slides across his face. It’s obvious that Dan knows exactly what he’s doing, he’s not even trying to convince Arin otherwise anymore. “…So how exactly am I gonna get destroyed? I would absolutely _love_ to know.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would. And you better believe you fucking will,” Arin practically growls into the mic, voice rough, still gazing intensely at Dan. Arin can practically see the excitement in him, brown eyes shining brightly with a certain eagerness Arin isn’t sure he’s ever seen in Dan before, and it makes his cock throb.

“Can’t wait, big cat,” He purrs as Arin stops the recording.

The silence is heavy, tension thick, palpable, neither man making a move, almost daring the other to do something first, and it takes probably a good five seconds of complete silence before Arin’s hand is buried in Dan’s mane of hair, tangling in the messy curls as he surges forward to kiss Dan hard, and Dan immediately moves his lips against Arin’s, pressing back with just as much ferocity.

It’s rough, the slide of their lips downright bruising, but it’s everything that they want, that they _need_. The kiss is deepened quickly, becoming much more filthy as Arin sneaks his tongue past Dan’s already swollen lips to lick into his mouth hotly, and Dan groans shakily into Arin’s mouth. The muffled yet heady sound has Arin’s head spinning, and he needs more. More of Dan’s noises, more of Dan’s taste, more of _Dan_.

Arin’s tongue is practically fucking Dan’s mouth, the brush of tongues wet and messy, he can feel saliva sliding past his lips, and he can’t tell if it’s his or Dan’s. He also honestly doesn’t care, not when everything feels this fucking perfect. Dan’s moaning even more, quivering when Arin sucks on his tongue, and Arin finally notices that Dan’s hips are moving, grinding against his leg like a damn animal in heat. Dan is hard, Arin can feel the erection pressing against him, and Arin can’t fight the slight curl of his lips as his hands move forward to grab Dan’s hips, grip tight enough to bruise as he holds them still.

Dan breaks the kiss with a whine, whimpers slipping past shiny, reddened lips as he squirms against Arin’s hands helplessly, still trying to move. Arin’s grip doesn’t let up, the younger man simply chuckling at Dan’s desperation as he trails down to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck.

“A-Arin,  _no_ ,” Dan breathes softly, his eyes wide and dark, pupils blown immensely. “Stop, let me move, please, I-I can't—”

“Can’t _what_?” Arin questions against his skin. “Can’t take the heat, man? You’re the one who started this.”

“I’ve been hard for the whole damn session, _fuck_ —”

“So you had to get me all worked up, too? That’s…pretty fucking selfish of you, Dan,” Arin says, voice low and dangerous as he releases Dan’s hips, hands instead pushing at his shoulders. “Lie down on your back.” He doesn’t miss the way Dan shivers at the command, the smooth, deep tone affecting Dan in the way he hoped it would. Dan had always told Arin how good he was at making voices, and in this situation that skill only worked to his advantage.

Dan does as he’s told, falling back against the couch so he’s laying down, his long, gangly legs opening wide and bending so Arin can still sit comfortably in front of him. Arin’s hands are quickly slipping under his shirt, hiking it up to reveal the expanse of skin underneath. Arin moves his head down, his lips ghosting over the flushed skin, creating goosebumps before biting and sucking, and Dan’s breathing quickens.

Arin starts trailing down his flat stomach, leaving brief, wet kisses and licks, occasionally stopping to bite down and leave a bunch of hickeys that Dan’s going to have fun explaining if anyone happens to see them. A few of them are already darkening, and Arin decides that he really likes the way the bruises look on Dan. The love bites bloom beautifully, contrasting against the smooth and slightly tanned skin, and the knowledge that Arin did them himself, leaving his mark on Dan only serves to satisfy him further.

Arin pauses to pull Dan’s shirt over his head and he tugs his pants and boxers off as well, tossing the articles of clothing carelessly on the floor, and barely a second passes before his head is level with Dan’s hips, tongue running across his skin from one hip bone to the opposite one, circling the taut skin. It doesn’t take long for him to start sucking a large bruise into the skin that definitely won’t be fading anytime soon. Dan keens, the sound clearly somewhere between pain and pleasure, and Arin stops, pulling back completely to look Dan over. He might've been a little too rough with that one, but oh well. Dan would live. Plus, it's not like he wasn't enjoying it.

“I should stop dicking around. Especially when you look so good,” Arin says, splaying a hand over Dan’s chest and dragging his blunt nails slowly down the skin, and he loves the way it makes Dan writhe, his head tipping back towards the ceiling with a groan. His cheeks are red, lips parted as he breathes heavily, marks red and angry on his skin, his dark mess of hair haloing his face, and it’s honestly mesmerizing. Arin brings the hand to Dan’s face, gently brushing away a few strands that had fallen forward. “You’re so fucking cute, Dan, do you know that?”

Dan whines at the praising words, hands clenching into fists. “A-Arin, please just fucking—” He cries out sharply when Arin’s fingers wrap around his aching cock. His hips buck at the touch, trying to fuck up into the hand, and Arin smirks.

“Please what? What do you want me to do?” He asks, fingers tracing Dan softly as he waits for him to answer.

Dan mumbles his reply and Arin’s thumb rubs intently against his tip, dragging a gasp out of Dan. “What was that?”

“I said…I said fuck me, Arin,” Dan finally says, turning his head to the side in what appears to be embarrassment, but Arin is quick to grab his chin, turning his head so it’s facing him again.

“Look at me,” Arin says gently, more of a request than a command as his thumb idly strokes the stubbly skin, and Dan meets Arin’s eyes without much hesitation. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed, you know.”

“I know.”

Arin reaches between the cushions of the couch, pulling out a small bottle of lube that was wedged in there, and Dan can’t hold back a laugh. “Dude, you still keep lube in the fucking couch?” He asks incredulously.

“Why the hell would I stop?” Arin asks in return, raising an eyebrow. “You shouldn’t be complaining, dude. We kind of fucking need it right now.”

“I am not complaining, I’m just saying. I thought you kept it in the old couch.”

“It _was_ , and now it’s here, too,” Arin says.

“Did you really buy a new bottle of lube just for the new couch?”

Arin scoffs. “Pfft, no, it’s the same one that was in the old couch the whole time. I took it out before we dropped it off.”

”The whole—…How old is that lube exactly?“

Arin remains silent for a moment in thought before shrugging, a sheepish grin plastered across his face. ”…Does lube expire?“

“Oh my fucking God. _Arin_ , if I somehow die due to ass complications because you used expired lube to bone me, I swear to God—”

Arin wraps his hand around Dan’s cock, giving the length a few slow strokes before leaning down to lick a stripe up his shaft, tongue swirling messily around the tip, and Dan moans loudly.

Arin stops, popping off the dick to shift and give Dan a quick kiss on the lips, soft and sweet. “Relax. It’s water-based. Pretty sure it doesn’t get old, at least not for a long ass time.” He assures Dan as he pops open the cap, slicking up his fingers. Arin lifts one of Dan’s long legs to rest it on his shoulder, and Dan gets the idea, moving his own leg so both of them are up and he’s completely spread for Arin to see. “Which means that sweet ass of yours should be totally fine.”

Dan opens his mouth to argue, but the only thing that comes out is a hiss as Arin presses a cold finger to his hole, rubbing the sensitive folds of skin teasingly. “I-It’s still really fucking cold, so there’s that.“

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“Yes it—” Dan begins to retort, but then Arin’s pushing inside of him, and he gasps. Arin watches as Dan squirms at the intrusion, eyes squeezing shut. Arin pumps shallowly, slowly, enjoying the small sighs falling out of Dan’s lips.

This wasn’t their first time doing this, unsurprisingly enough. They’d had sex plenty of times, though this is the first time they’re going full on buttsex on the couch in particular. Even so, Arin really never could get enough of Dan when he was like this, spread open wide and inviting just for him, only for him. It was more often for Arin to be the one on the receiving end of their encounters, and while he absolutely loved it, Dan’s dick felt amazing, Arin also savors the rare times this happens, the rare times when Dan’s desperate to get pounded hard and Arin is all too willing to give him what he wants.

It only takes a few moments for Dan to whine, half-lidded gaze looking up at Arin, and damn he’s really beautiful like this, flushed and needy. “More…fuck, please…”

Arin wordlessly slides a second finger in, it’s a bit harder to get inside then the first one, but once it’s in, Arin can feel the muscles clenching around his fingers, hot and tight.

“God…you’re always so damn tight, it’s like you’ve never even taken a dick before.” Arin’s movements are a little rougher as he curls his fingers, scissoring to stretch Dan out, and Dan’s noises become even louder, more breathy and sultry. Dan’s body suddenly stiffens and he practically yells, and Arin grins, pressing harder against the spot his fingers had just dragged across. “There we go.”

Dan tangles his hands in his own hair, noises bursting out of him wantonly, and he’s an absolute mess. “A-Arin, fuck, I…I need you inside my asshole. Like, now.”

Arin pulls his fingers out of Dan, laughing. “That’s so romantic of you to say, Dan.”

”Nailed it,” Dan mutters with a small grin, but Arin can see how his legs are shaking, his hole quivering, slick and stretched and empty, so he decides to just give the man what he wants. However, he does kind of take his time pulling off his own shirt and sweatpants, dragging the process out just a little longer than it needs to be.

He can feel the way Dan’s eyeing him hungrily, and it only fuels him on. Arin slicks himself with the lube, lining his thick cock up with Dan’s entrance but he doesn't quite push inside yet, rubbing against it. “Uh, Dan, you know we don’t have a—”

“I don’t care. I know you’re clean, just come inside me,” Dan blurts out, and Arin’s eyebrows raise.

“If you’re sure…” Arin wastes no time in pushing inside of Dan, enjoying the drawn-out groan that slips past his lips. He doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, balls deep inside of Dan. He waits a moment, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Dan’s leg. “Want me to move?”

“Please.”

Arin pulls out only to snap his hips forward, thrusting hard and fast, just like Dan wanted. Dan’s noises grow louder, sinful, and for once Arin feels extremely thankful that the recording room is soundproofed. Dan’s sounds were always somehow musical, whether he was screaming out of fear, actually singing, or getting railed. Arin knew it was probably a result of him singing for so long, and Arin loved it, a sweet, searing melody accompanying each buck of his hips into Dan.

The noises only get more intense when Arin changes the angle he’s thrusting at, hitting Dan’s prostate head on, and Dan actually screams. He must be close, Arin can tell by the way his voice is starting to crack, tremors rocking his body as he claws at whatever he can reach, Arin’s arms, his face, his hair as he tries to ground himself through the pleasure.

“A-Arin, fuck, I’m gonna…I’m close,” He chokes out, directly confirming Arin’s thoughts, and his hand wraps around Dan’s cock again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Dan loses it quickly, Arin’s name the only thing on his lips as he comes hard, back arching as he spills himself over Arin’s fingers and his own stomach. Dan mewls as Arin fucks him through his orgasm, body becoming sensitive, and it takes a few more thrusts before Arin’s coming as well, shooting his load deep inside of Dan with a low groan.

The room is quiet again save for the heavy breathing of them both, trying to catch their breaths. Dan’s face twists slightly as Arin pulls out, he can already feel the wet warmth starting to leak out of him. It's odd, but not exactly unpleasant. He's definitely going to have to get cleaned up soon though, he's even more of a mess now that they've finished. A tired smile spreads across Dan's face. “God damn, dude. That was hot,” He says with a giggle, and Arin grins.

“God damn indeed.”

 

–-

 

“Arin!” Dan calls out as he stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, eyes wide. His shirt is off, discarded somewhere on the floor of the room, but he’s too preoccupied at what he’s looking at to care. “Dude, get your ass in here!”

After a moment of irritating silence, Arin’s head peeks in through the half-open door, eyebrows raised. “I’m looking for batteries because the controller died, what’s…”

His voice trails off, eyes darting from the shirtless Dan to the mirror. Dan meets his gaze through the mirror, nodding. “Yeah. I fucking know, right?”

Dan is absolutely covered in bruises and bitemarks. A lot of them. They’re scattered all over his chest, neck, and stomach, and Arin could clearly see some peeking out from the under the waist of his jeans, a particularly dark one staining the skin around his hip. “…Jesus. You bruise super fucking easy.”

Dan sputters. “That…that is _not_ the issue here! It looks like I got attacked by fucking leeches, Arin!”

“Well, I mean…”

“Arin—”

“Okay, okay, yeah, it kinda does,” Arin sighs, lifting both hands up in defense. “But I mean…it’s not _that_ bad.”

“If anyone sees these, they’re going to think I got hit by a bus,” Dan deadpans.

Arin shrugs, but before Dan can scold him, he walks further into the bathroom so he’s standing behind Dan, arms wrapping around his waist so Arin is hugging him from behind. “Arin, what are you— ah!” Dan gasps when he feels the press of Arin’s lips against his neck, dragging lightly against the hickeys as he places soft kisses on the abused skin.

“I’ll be more gentle next time, okay? I actually didn’t mean to leave _that_ many marks yesterday…” Arin says quietly. “…Sorry.”

“I mean, I’m not actually _mad_ ,” Dan mentions quickly, not wanting Arin to feel guilty. “Like, not at all. I’m just saying…holy shit.”

“Yeah, damn. Okay, but before we start recording, I have to say something.”

“Um, alright…what is it?”

Dan whines when he feels Arin’s tongue tracing a love bite under his ear, and the whine turns into a yelp when Arin bites down, sucking on the already darkened skin. “A-Arin! Oh my god…” He bites his lip hard, holding back moans as his eyes slip shut, and he can feel Arin’s lips curling against his neck as he grins. That asshole.

Arin stops his assault to look at the bruise, which is now even more red alongside black and blue, and the grin just grows. “Don’t act like you don’t like it, Dan. You and I both know that it’s fucking _sexy_.” With that, he lets go of Dan’s waist and walks nonchalantly out of the room, leaving Dan red-faced and warm as he scrambles to put his shirt back on and exit the room.

Dan finds that he’s more upset that he can’t deny Arin’s words than he is over the actual bruises themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> [grouchycouchy.tumblr.com](http://grouchycouchy.tumblr.com)


End file.
